Pancuffs and Whipped cream
by Aviva Riddle
Summary: Smutty oneshot goodness. D and excessive use of pancakes. Slash, yaoi, however you name your poison.


One little known fact about one snarky potions master was his weakness for all things sweet. Such as pancakes, with lots and lots of syrup, and whip cream and strawberries if he could talk one golden boy-who-lived into making them for him.

Professor Severus Snape was convinced that no one could make pancakes like his current domicile partner, the one and only Harry Potter. The circumstances of their current arrangement weren't nearly as important at this moment as the delicious smell wafting from the general kitchen area. As the tall, dark Professor entered the bright kitchen he was immediately drawn to the pile of pancakes with maple syrup, whipped cream, and strawberries sitting on his plate and the wonderful man who cooked them. However which looked more delectable was a tossup at this point, Harry stood clad in a frilly dark green apron with sparkly silver lace, a clear testament to his snarky lover.

"God morning love! I know how much you like pancakes so I decided to make you some." He greeted with that stupid grin and the grin that still served to light Severus' heart. He however cocked a brow at his younger lover; Harry never did anything without an alternate motive it was a distinctly slytherin trait that Severus loved. And within moments he discovered what, Harry moved away from the table, his deliciously round bottom was sinfully bare; he wasn't wearing _anything_ beneath the apron.

"Harry…" he choked out causing the boy to turn with a smile, and Severus noticed the slight tent in the apron. Harry Slinked over and purred,

"Something for you Severussss?" he hissed out the potions Master in the way he had discovered never failed to arouse his pallid lover. Said lover growled pushing Harry into a chair and with a quick flick of his wand transfigured two pancakes into two pairs of handcuffs, both patterned like pancakes but far sturdier. Harry watched licking his lips with anticipation. Severus handcuffed his younger lover's hands behind his back securing them to the center of the chair, and cuffing his feet together as well keeping the younger boy in the chair.

"So m'dear Harry what did you have planned for this morning, Hmm?" He purred in the boy's ear, watching him squirm was one of Severus secretly coveted delights. Harry's breath began to come out in short pants as Severus teased him through the apron, then his lover stood abruptly and sat across from Harry. Watching those beautiful eyes follow his every movement he pulled over a plate and shoveled a few pancakes onto his plate, following them with whipped cream and maple syrup.

"Since you went through all the effort of making them we shouldn't let them got waste should we?" he asked, as Harry let out a need whimper. Severus ignored him and made a process of licking the whipped cream off the piece he was currently eating, and sucking languish on the fork before releasing it to seek for another bite. Harry whimpered, struggled and moaned, desperately aching for his lovers touch.

"M'dear Harry you are making far too much noise for a civilized breakfast." Severus commented with a sneaky smile before waving his wand again, this time a red ball gag materialized muffing Harry's protests. Severus smiled and resumed eating watching Harry become more and more flustered arching out of the chair, desperate for any friction. Finally he couldn't take anymore either and he went over to Harry undoing the apron ties to fully expose his delicious little snack. Harry gasped around the gag, trying to buck into Severus' idle hands.

"Not yet pet, first you have to be as delicious as this breakfast, to win my attention." He purred and grabbed both the whipped cream. First he sprayed a burst of whipped cream on each of Harry's pert nipples, grinning when Harry gasped and arched the whipped cream was cold! Then he dripped the maple syrup over the whipped cream, tossing both back on the table he straddled Harry's slim waist. He bent over slightly and gave one nipple a teasing lick, earning a muffled gasp and sharp inhalation of breath from Harry. Swirling his tongue and teasing with little licks Severus proceeded to torture his lover. Switching between the pert buds he finally seemed to take pity on Harry, giving each one a hearty bite before looking into his lover's lust glazed eyes.

With a smile Severus unclipped the gag and tossed it aside too, capturing those pretty pink lips with his own, passionately plundering Harry's mouth. Mapping and re-mapping every crevice with his tongue and savoring the sweet taste that was uniquely Harry. He arched desperately against Severus' strong body.

"Mmm Harry M'dear do you need something?" Severus asked his melted chocolate voice still as calm and smooth as always, a trait that always infuriated Harry.

"Sev…please…Damn it…" he gasped out. Severus just smiled at him and tweaked his already tortured nipples.

"Language M'dear." He scolded, and Harry whimpered, his entire body straining upwards trying to find release. Gasping harshly he looked into Severus' dark eyes and begged; "Please, Merlin Please Sev. I need you, inside meeee" the last word was drawn out in a moan when Severus shifted himself to be able to stroke Harry's neglected member.

"Harry? Severus where are you tw…" Ron's voice barely penetrated Harry's lust fogged mind, Severus however noticed the redhead right away. He gave him a pleasant smile still stroking Harry who promptly forgot that someone else was there and bucked wildly.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley, perhaps you could give us a few minutes?" He said pleasantly, causing Ron to blush the same color as his hair as he hastily made a retreat with a muttered 'sorry'. Harry didn't even notice as he hit his climax, cumming with Severus' name on his lips.

"You forgot that they were bringing the kids back today didn't you Love." Severus said with a smile, picking his lover up and depositing him in their bed room, before going to retrieve their spawn, promising to make it up to Harry latter. It wasn't his fault that the silly boy made his morning coffee with the ambrosia that he left in place of sugar. With a satisfactory smile on his lips Severus Snape strode out of his rooms into the chaos outside.

A/N: This doesn't really go with my story Engagement Kiss, but it could just much later that what I've currently written. This is both for a challenge/contest that I can't find now… and cause I felt bad that there hasn't been much Harry/Snape in the engagement Kiss. So here is my proverbial cookie. =D


End file.
